Wireless networks, such as WiFi networks provide a convenient means to connect one or more mobile devices to a network. However, such networks are generally less secure than wired networks, because connection to the network does not require a wired connection. To mitigate security risks associated with wireless networks, security protocols, such as wired equivalent privacy (WEP), WiFi protected access (WPA) and WiFi protected access II (WPA2) have been developed. Such protocols generally require that a user desiring to access a wireless network enter a password and other credentials to access the wireless network.
Users often take one or more mobile devices with them as they leave the office or house. When traveling, for example, each user carries an average of about 1.8 mobile devices, and this number is thought to increase with time.
Trying to connect the one or more mobile devices to a network access point, such as a hotspot in a hotel, on a cruise ship, at a meeting, or the like, may be cumbersome and difficult. For example, for a user to access the wireless network, a user may have to obtain and then meticulously enter a username and password onto each device the user desires to connect to the network. Such usernames and/or passwords may periodically change, thus requiring a user to again obtain and enter such credentials. Additionally, it may be difficult or impossible for devices without browser capabilities to join such access points.
Several attempts to simplify the process of adding devices to WiFi networks have been attempted. In 2006, the WiFi Alliance released a protocol named WiFi Simple Config (now known as WiFi Protected Setup) with the goal of simplifying the management of home networks. This protocol deals specifically with adding a new device into an existing network, and it is believed that this is the fundamental issue with all such designs. Trying to add devices to an existing network introduces security issues, as have recently been well documented with WiFi Protected Setup. It can also become repetitive for multiple devices and users, and is highly dependent upon all device systems supporting the simplified protocol.
Accordingly, improved methods and systems for quickly and easily connecting one or more mobile devices to a wireless network are desired.
It will be appreciated that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of illustrated embodiments of the present disclosure.